Begin Again
by joey the ripper
Summary: A new family arrive in from Nice Town, the Boss thinks that this'll be a chance for some new fun, but what is their connection to the Baskervilles, and why does it feel quite a lot like Deja Vu? OC
1. New Arrivals

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Baskervilles and I'm not sure who does... What I do know is that the Baskervilles was the best two years of my life (Almost two years anyway) and I had this in mind from the get-go... going on nearly 13 years later here it is, my own little fanfic of one of my favourite shows.

**Summary:** A new family arrive in from Nice Town, the Boss thinks that this'll be a chance for some new fun, but what is their connection to the Baskervilles, and why does it feel quite a lot like Deja Vu? OC

**Begin Again.**

Chapter 1

**New Arrivals**

Underworld The Theme Park was going about a regular day, children were at school parents were at work, and the Boss was standing at his window gazing out at his domain basking in the evil that was his world.

But even in a place such as Underworld The Theme Park such ease never lasted long, and sure enough the intercom buzzed on the Boss's desk.

He turned and leant in. 'What is it, Kevin? If it's something to do with the Baskervilles, or the flesh-eating fungus-'

'We've got some new arrivals Boss.' The thick Australian accent said uncomfortably.

'Really?' The Boss said stiffening in delight. 'That new marketing strategy worked then.'

'No, apparently they know the Baskervilles and Brian made the place sound like "Fun".'

The Boss considered that, if they were friends with Brian then these people would be very similar. 'Do arrange some... _suitable_ lodgings for our newest residents, Kevin.'

'Right on it, Boss.'

'This ought to be fun.' The Boss commented to himself as he switched off the intercom and returned to the window. 'A whole new set of people.' He smiled evilly. 'This should prove to be amusing at least.'


	2. The Dallans

Chapter 2

The Dallan's

The car doors opened and the family emerged, 2 parents and 5 children, twin boy toddlers, twin teenage sisters and one, clearly rebellious, girl in the middle.

Kevin did a take on the family, the parents were a happy blonde couple, just as happy and friendly as the Baskerville parents, then there was the teenage twins, both were blonde and had chosen different clothes to avoid confusion, one thing was clear though, they were a neutral pair, not bad not good just neutral, then there was the two boys, twins as well and had been dressed in matching sailor clothes, and finally, the middle child, a girl with purple hair who stood about a centimetre taller than April Baskerville, wearing the same design of clothes but in green and maroon, the majority of the similarity was the fact she was in a helmet and was wearing skates, just as April did.

'G'day folks.' He said trying to be as friendly as he could. 'I'm Kevin, second in charge of the park.'

'A pleasure.' The father replied. 'I'm Fredrick Dallan, this is my charming wife Suzie.' He gestured to his wife and then started on the children. 'And our children, Misty, Tiffany, Tetra, Mark, and Mitchell.'

Kevin gave a nod to the family and then returned to his introduction. 'This'll be your house...' He gestured to the home in question, a several floors high cottage of creamy weather board, red roofing tiles, and a ivy-vine growing up the side of the house.

'Oh it's so charming!' Suzie commented gazing up at it.

Kevin adjusted, wondering how the house would take that compliment.

'Say isn't that poison-ivy?'

'One of the few houses in town that has actually managed to grow the real thing.' Kevin remarked. He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out the "Guidebook" that he knew they would need to understand something about the park. 'Here you go, this'll be useful to you, everything you need to know is in there.' He said as he passed the book to Fredrick. 'Have a bad day.' He said and left for his car, he cast a look over his shoulder as he got into the drivers seat of his car. Tetra was flicking through the book as the others started unloading their car.

This was _very_ familiar to him.

* * *

'Tetra, could you be a dear and open the door.'

Tetra rolled her eyes and hopped up onto the doorstep, opening the door and stepping in, she slipped out of the way and the family bundled in.

'It's certainly very gloomy in here.' Misty commented gazing around.

'Creepy is the word.' Tiffany corrected.

'Well.' Tetra said slipping back outside to grab her own things. 'This place has potential I guess.'

"Potential? I'll have you know that _I've_ been rated as the most _unaccommodating_ house in the entire theme park!" A disembodied man's voice snapped at her.

Tetra spun around. 'Who said that?'

"_I_ did of course!" The voice replied, seemingly coming from the house itself.

Tetra gazed at the house for a long moment. 'Since when did houses talk?' She asked.

"All houses in Underworld-the-theme-park talk." He replied bluntly.

'Right... and do you have a name?'

"I'm Nigel."

'Well hello, Nigel.'

* * *

Tetra gazed at the school that she and her sisters had been dropped off at by their father, the atmosphere of the school seemed to be relatively the same as it was in Nice-Town.

She skated in and scanned the students for a sign of her friend she hadn't seen for a long while, sure enough she spotted the familiar blue helmet and yellow shirt, April was standing on her own reading a book and Tetra smiled to herself as she made her way over to April.

* * *

'Well, well, look who's _studying_ this year... How long has _this_ been going on for?'

April turned from her book to stare at the other girl, practically her twin but with her hair a bit shorter and coloured purple, clothes in green and maroon. _'Tetra?'_ She asked wondering why she would be here of all places in the world.

Tetra smirked. 'What, you think you're _imagining_ me being here?' She said coming over calmly on her set of lime-green skates. 'Sadly not.'

'What are you doing here?' April asked staring at her.

Tetra's eyes narrowed on April. '_Someone's_ parents blabbed to mine that this place is a great place to stay!' She poked April with an accusing finger and April leant back with a frown. 'So my parents decided to drag us all here.'

'What all of you?'

'No we left my brother's at home!' She said sarcastically rolling her eyes 'Of _course_ all of us!'

April gazed at her for a moment and looked around, Tetra's older sisters were talking with Darren almost like a pair of budgies with the way they were chatting at speed.

Tetra looked at Vlad and his group of friends for a moment, then looked to April. 'So who's _Romeo_ over there?' She gave a nod in his direction.

April screwed up her face as she gazed at who Tetra had been referring to. 'He's Vlad Jr Dracula and he's _no_ Romeo.'

'Oh...' Tetra said a bit more interested. 'Bad boy type then?'

'No, just a royal pain in the-'

Vlad was oblivious to the arrival of the three Dallan's until Fangora chose to make her own presence known by directing a loud dig at April. 'Hey April, who's your wannabe friend?'

'Wannabe...' Tetra repeated in a deathly quiet voice. 'Wannabe!' She repeated louder.

April moved away from her fuming friend as Tetra spun around to glare at Fangora.

'I'll have you know that this is our official _uniform_!'

Fangora smiled. 'For what? The Losers Squad?' She quipped.

'No, it's the uniform for our skating team.'

'Skating team?'

'_We_-' Tetra hook her arm with April's. 'Are the champions of a game we used to play back in Nice-Town.'

April smiled. 'TrolleyBall.'

'TrolleyBall?' Fangora repeated. 'That's the stupidest name for a game I've ever heard!'

'Yeah, but it's an awesome game.'

'Oh no, you _aren't_ about to go into the rules, are you?' April groaned looking to Tetra.

'No... but are you up for a one on one match after school?' Tetra asked looking at her.

'Sure!' April said enthusiastically.

'Trolleyball...' Fangora scoffed. '_Seriously_?'

'It usually goes part in parcel with "Shopping-Trolley-Folley".'

April smiled. 'I _miss_ the fun we used to have with trolleys.'

'Well hey, we're not going to get in trouble for playing with them now.'

April nodded. 'We're going to be having lots of fun now.'

'Well, I'm not about to wallow in misery when there's a city that _hasn't_ heard of the games we came up with.'

Darren frowned. 'Oh no...'

'Oh relax Darren, it's not like we're going to be _breaking_ any rules, bad _is_ good remember.' Tetra said. She winked at him and she headed off with April.

'Who _are_ these people!' Fangora demanded as she turned on Darren.

'We're the Dallan's, I'm Misty-'

'-And I'm Tiffany-'

'And that.' Misty gave a nod to Tetra. 'Is our little sister Tetra... we're from NiceTown, and as you can guess, Tetra and April are like twins themselves.'

'What's with her hair?'

'She's decided to rebel against our parents.'

'By dying her hair purple?'

'Have you met Darren's parents?' Tiffany asked. 'Cos ours are pretty much the same.'

'So what are you two like?'

'We class ourselves as neutral-'


End file.
